


In Which Sam Evans is 100% Straight

by andybrnards



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/pseuds/andybrnards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans found himself seated in Blaine Anderson's Suburban, between his girlfriend and a very talkative Rachel Berry heading to Columbus' Gay Pride weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam Evans is 100% Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a (real) Gay Pride fest before, bear with me.

Sam Evans found himself seated in Blaine Anderson's Suburban, between his girlfriend and a very talkative Rachel Berry heading to Columbus' Gay Pride weekend. The seven of them (Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Blaine, Sam, Kurt, and Mercedes) had all pitched in to rent a hotel room in the heart of Columbus that weekend. To be amidst the pride-fest and attend every event possible was their main focus. Sam wasn't so sure about attending the events, he's straight and has a girlfriend, and what could he possibly get out of this, but, being the perfect gentleman, he would not tell Mercedes this.

Santana and Brittany sat behind Sam the entire ride, supposedly getting their "sweet lady kisses" on, from the way Kurt kept staring back at them in mock-horror. Rachel spent the two hours talking excitedly about the "Children of Gay Parents" booth and how she was giving a presentation this year, with Kurt chiming in every now and then how he'd be so nervous to speak about something so personal. Mercedes keeps her hand in Sam's while listening to her iPod and singing along.

And Sam? Well Sam's just wishing he had brought one of his X-men comics, or maybe that he had stayed home. But for some reason, he can't keep his eyes off Kurt and the way Kurt stares at Blaine. And the way Kurt laughs at every joke Blaine tells, even if they aren't funny. And the way Kurt smiles at Blaine. And the way Kurt's eyes are always traveling to Blaine's lips.

And, Sam wonders why he doesn't act that way towards Mercedes. Or why he never looked at Quinn that way. And Sam finds himself wondering why his chest tightens every time Kurt flashes that smile at Blaine. That smile! And as Sam pulls his hand out of his girlfriend's, Sam thinks that maybe, just maybe he might get something out of this weekend.

\-------------------------------

When they reach the hotel, Brittany and Santana waste no time claiming the room for the day.

"Trouty, just tell everyone to unpack their shit later, Britts and I need to get our sweet lady kisses on"

So Sam had found himself explaining to the rest that they really did not want to go in the room now, and maybe they should go out to dinner.

The Warbler had laughed and said he had no problem driving around until everyone decided on a restaurant that looked good for them. About a block away from the hotel, Rachel pointed out a small diner that she had dinner in once with her fathers and had convinced them all that they had a "fabulous choice of deserts."

In the diner, Kurt and Blaine held hands throughout the entire meal, and Sam had found himself staring at their entwined hands on more than one occasion. Mercedes, catching Sam staring at the two lovebirds, gave Sam a confused look. And, Sam answered as honestly as he could, with a shrug and a sidelong glance at Kurt.

\-----------------------------------------

The next day, the gang awoke early, chatting about the festival. Only Sam remained silent, giving Mercedes nods and smiles when necessary.

Once they arrived, Sam didn't see much of his companions, the others had split up, looking at booths and events relevant to their interests. Sam accompanied Mercedes to the straight ally booths, kissing her several times, as if to prove to himself that he was straight. As if to prove that he was in love. And, if while he kissed her, he wondered what kissing Kurt would feel like, he pushed the question out of his mind, and held Mercedes close.

He broke up with her during a presentation by a high school football player, who explained how he came out of the closet. He felt like he was leading her on, when he knew he only cared about her as friends. Mercedes was a bit taken aback, and wandered off to find Kurt.

He wasn't gay, Sam thought. He honestly just hadn't found the right girl yet. Hadn't found a girl that could make him look at her the way Kurt looked at Blaine. He did not like boys. The reason Kurt's been on his mind all day was because of the obvious love he had for Blaine and how Sam was envious. Not of Blaine! No, no, just, of the love. Yes, that's it.

Sam found himself wandering the festival alone for the rest of the day. He stumbled across an event being presented by a man that looked very much like Kurt, and Sam couldn't look away. Much to his surprise, it was a presentation about LGBT characters in comic books, and was actually really interested to learn about the homosexuality and homosexual subtext in the X-Men comics.

That night, the group met up to go clubbing, and Sam found Kurt and Mercedes arm and arm. Apparently Kurt had consoled her because she gave Sam a forgiving grin, and asked him to dance. He hesitated, before accepting, and inviting Rachel to dance with them too. Brittany and Santana, and Kurt and Blaine paired off and headed away from the misfit trio.

After dancing, and laughing, and having a general great time at the club, the trio ran into Kurt sitting outside on the curb.

"White boy? Where's Blaine?"

Kurt hesitated before answering, "…We…we broke up. It was coming eventually, I just didn't think it would happen so early into our trip. Our…relationship has been dwindling since I left Dalton…" Kurt ended his explanation with a shrug, indicating his acceptance with the break-up.

Rachel knelt beside Kurt, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I…I'm not over him, but he's over me. He met someone today, and they hit it off really well. They have much more in common that I have with him. Its…it's okay. I'm here to have fun with my girls, oh! And Sam too of course!" Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and the two stood up.

"I suggest a movie marathon tonight, in the hotel room," Sam said before he could stop himself, " The Princess Bride, Avatar, The Never Ending Story...I've got a bunch of DVDs with me. And…we can…paint our toenails or something too."

Kurt laughed and smiled, "Thank you Sam, it sounds great."

\------------------------------------

The next day, Sam had found himself attending more and more "Coming out" and "How did you first know?" events than he originally planned. He was going to attend one, he had promised himself, one. Figure yourself out, and then go find Rachel and Mercedes. But, he couldn't stop. He was so into their stories, and listening to how these individuals figured out who they were.

While listening to a lesbian explain to the crowd how she knew when she was 12, Sam saw Kurt walk by, hand in hand with Mercedes. And, Sam looked down at his sandaled feet, observing his blue toenails, and found himself wondering how soft Kurt's skin felt, and what it would be like to hold his hand.

The group stood on the corner of the sidewalk, watching the gay pride parade pass them, cheering on those courageous enough to be in the parade. Blaine was walking in the parade, his arm around a boy who looked suspiciously like Jesse St. James. Sam saw Mercedes scoff, that Kurt was much more attractive, and Blaine would regret it. Kurt just smiled sadly and waved Mercedes away.

As Ms. Lesbian Ohio passed them on her float, Sam walked over to Kurt, and gave him a patented Sam Evans goofy grin.

"So…Kurt…I have a question?"

"And what would that be, Sam?"

And with that, Sam leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. When Kurt didn't pull away, and kissed back, Sam finally understood why people liked kissing. Why Kurt had given Blaine those looks. Why Mercedes always wanted to hold his hand.

Sam pulled away, slowly took Kurt's hand in his own, and knew that he never wanted to let go.


End file.
